Three Pistachios
by JuneLuxray
Summary: After eating some pistachios, Danny breaks out in an allergic reaction, and gets put into the hospital late at night. Upon returning at home, after Danny goes to bed, Jazz has something she wants to tell Jack and Maddie. One-shot. 'T' for a reason.


Danny was left his parent's lab after putting a ghost into the ghost zone for the millionth time that week. Yawning, he was going to watch T.V. for a while, at around 10:00 p.m., the eerie darkness outside completely still. Walking up to the purple plush couch his mom was sitting on, and a same-colored recliner his dad was sitting on, Danny sat down next to his mom, who smiled and put an arm around him.

Then what his parents were eating caught his eye. Pistachio nuts. Both were eating them out of their own bowls. Danny looked down at them. He'd never really tried them before, as he always assumed nuts didn't taste good on sight. Shrugging, he prompted a question.

"Can I try one of those?" He asked. Maddie looked surprised at him, before smiling and nodding, cracking a nut open, revealing the hard, green fruit inside of it and giving him it. He smiled and popped it in his mouth. It was salty, kind of an indescribable taste. He liked it. Maddie smiled.

"Here, take some more if you like." She said. Danny thanked her and had two more, before something happened.

His tongue and throat became itchy. Very, very, _very_ itchy. He stopped, and ran upstairs, and began to brush his mouth out with a toothbrush, noting the pieces of pistachio had gotten caught onto his tongue. Pushing them down his throat, his throat and mouth still itched relentlessly. He groaned as his mom ran up to the bathroom. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked.

Danny winced. "The darned pistachios made my tongue and throat itchy." He grumbled. Maddie frowned.

"Aw, sweetie. I'm sorry. Looks like you're just allergic to them. You'll have to tough it out. Come downstairs and watch T.V. to see if you can get your mind off of it." She said. Danny only nodded, groaning as the itch wouldn't go away.

Jack looked his son over. "Danny, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Danny nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, the nuts just made my mouth and throat itchy." He grumbled. Jack only smiled sympathetically, and his mom made him sit away from the nuts as he tried to watch T.V. again.

But in five minutes, a large wave of nausea came from almost no where, Danny covered his mouth, turning a little green. He bent over, and caught his parent's attention.

"Oh, crud! The nuts did it!" Jack shouted. Jazz came down. Rubbing her eyes from her disturbed sleep, she looked at the sight.

"What's going on?" She asked as she watched her brother gagging and groaning from the illness.

Maddie looked up at her, and grabbed Danny and ran up the stairs with him. She briefly told her Danny was having an allergic reaction, which Jazz quickly went into over-protective mode at that point.

"Oh my gosh, is Danny okay? Is-" Jack came up and pulled her down.

"Shh, Jazzerincess. Danny will be fine. Just let him and your mother deal with this." Jack mumbled softly. But both looked very worriedly upstairs again at the bathroom as Danny ran in, covering his mouth. Maddie stood outside the door, and winced as she heard Danny get rid of the nuts from his system.

Soon, he wobbled out.

"Oww..." He mumbled, clutching his stomach.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Maddie asked him. Danny winced.

"My stomach feels like it's being torn apart." He mumbled. Maddie took him to his room, and laid down on the bed with him as he twisted and turned from the pain.

"It's probably just from...Um...Losing the nuts from your system, honey..." Maddie murmured. Danny nodded as Maddie tried to calm him by rubbing his back comfortingly. Then she stood up.

"I'm going to go. You try to sleep." She said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Danny mumbled an 'okay' as she turned the light off.

Danny had trouble trying to sleep. He was tossing and turning uncomfortably, and eventually he sat up and began to cough harshly. His throat felt a little tighter. Maddie came back up and looked at him. "Honey, come down so we can watch you for a bit..." She mumbled, pulling him up and down through the hall, down the stairs.

He felt his top lip start swelling a bit, and his skin became itchy. As he came down, Jack and Jazz stared in horror.

"Oh my gosh, Danny! You're completely red with hives!" Jazz cried, running to her brother. Danny's eyes widened and looked down at his pajamas. Red, bumpy skin was visible. He scratched at his arm.

"Ugh...My skin's itchy." He mumbled. He began to feel a little faint. "Ughhhhh." He mumbled. Jack frowned.

"Maddie, you should take him to the E.R." Jack said. Danny looked up in horror.

"I can't go there! They'll give me shots!" He cried, having a bit of aichmophobia. He began to cry a little at his pain, and Jazz put her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny. It's not gonna be as bad as you think." She said. Maddie also looked at Danny.

"Get in the car..." She said. Danny looked up now.

"Let's go...Please...I can't handle this anymore." He said. Maddie took him and walked with him to the G.A.V., and after quickly saying goodbye to Jack and Jazz, she and Danny left.

Danny shuddered at the creepiness of the night. It was cold, about 11:00 at night, and he began to shake in his seat, shivering involuntarily. His mom ignored that as she paid attention to the road, and soon found their way to the hospital. She pulled Danny out, and held his back as he walked into the E.R. in his pajamas, ignoring the usual, almost unnatural smell of the doctor's office as he sat down and his mom signed some papers, and came back to sit with Danny.

It was creepy in the E.R. Late at night, the blank, pure white of the walls having florescent light shining on them. A few other people were in the chairs, but it was mostly dead silent. Soon, a nurse came and called Danny and his mom in. Walking into a small examination room quickly, a female doctor came in, and looked him over.

"So, what happened? What are the symptoms?" She asked with a notepad. Danny's eyes were a bit dilated.

"I'm itchy, my skin's red, I have hives, I shiver involuntarily, my stomach hurts..." He said, trailing off. The doctor instantly knew what was wrong, and directed Danny and his mother through the tiled hall, the unnatural white and the medical machines spooking him a bit. The same florescent light illuminated the hospital, as Danny and his mother was directed to a room directly in front of the nurse's station.

After being laid down, a nurse put a clip around his ring finger so they could monitor his heart beat. Danny was kind of out of it; he barely remembered asking if he was to be given a shot, and receiving a 'yes' from a nurse who came with another with some vials and needles. He only groaned and awaited the sting, receiving one on one arm, and another on the other. Danny groaned, and Maddie put her hand behind his head to comfort him a bit.

"Are the shots over...?" He asked. One of the nurses frowned. "One more to go." She said. Danny said nothing as she pulled back his sleeve, and stuck a particularly painful shot into his shoulder. A nurse tried to distract him by asking a question.

"So, what grade are you in?" She asked conversationally. Danny couldn't say anything for a moment as he was a bit paralyzed during getting the shot due to the painful sting. After a moment, he managed to croak out: "...9th?" In a small voice. The nurse and his mom laughed as the needle was finally finished, and Danny laid back tiredly. The nurse who talked to him brought him a blanket, and Maddie took it and pulled it over her son as he tried to fall asleep.

He had trouble trying to fall asleep. The bed was a bit stiff, and it wasn't against the wall as he usually desired. He couldn't really stretch out. So his eyes were half-closed as he groaned. Maddie sat in a chair next to him, and smiled at him a bit, trying to cheer him up. She turned on the T.V. above his bed to a show about stuff in space, but even that couldn't grasp Danny's interest as he was tired, uncomfortable, and warily eyed his I.V., which nurses would come from time-to-time and inject more medicine into it. Eventually, his body had turned back to it's normal pale color, and some bumps on his skin had grown smaller.

The coughing and hacking of people in the background of the hospital was unsettling. "Mooom, can we go soon...?" He mumbled. Maddie shook her head.

"No." She said sympathetically. Danny groaned.

"Well, how long am I gonna be here?" He asked, annoyed.

"Four hours..." Maddie mumbled sadly. Danny groaned.

"I wish I could go to sleep..." He mumbled. He tried to close his eyes to go to sleep. It felt for about five minutes, he tried to sleep, before he heard a doctor's voice come in.

"How are we doing?" She asked. Danny blinked his eyes open to see a nurse in a multi-colored scrub, with brown hair who approached.

"Much better..." Danny said. Maddie looked up at her.

"This guy fell asleep for a while." She said. Danny looked at her, surprised.

"I was out? I swear, it felt like I just tried to fall asleep for a few minutes." He said, confused. Maddie and the doctor shrugged, and she looked at her chart.

"Well, you can go. We've observed you for a bit to make sure you didn't flare up again. But- Danny, if I'm correct- you need to be careful. Next time you eat nuts, you'll have an even worse reaction. That medicine we gave you tonight saved your life." She said seriously. Then she gave a prescription to Maddie.

"This is for an automatic injection Danny can use to stop his symptoms if he accidentally ever eats nuts again. He'll need to carry it around at all times." She said. Maddie nodded and took it.

"Thank you." Maddie said very gratefully, and pulled Danny out of the bed as both walked out into the cold air that was well past midnight outside, but still dark, and stumbled into the G.A.V. sleepily. Maddie got in, too, and both wordlessly drove home.

Upon entering his house, Jack and Jazz looked up at the sleepy Danny, which bandages on his arms from shots apparent. They saw his sleepy eyes, and Maddie shooed him to go to sleep right away, and she stopped to talk to her husband and daughter.

"Danny will be alright, but he can **_NEVER_** eat nuts _**EVER**_ again." Maddie said, still a little shaken by what happened to her baby boy. Jack and Jazz let out relieved sighs.

"Thank God...He's alright..." Jack said thankfully. Jazz also looked happy at that.

"I couldn't get a wink of sleep until I heard how Danny was going to be..." She said. But then a thought broke through. Her brother needed his rest, plus if one ghost showed up and woke him up by setting off his ghost sense...His parents needed to know.

"Guys...I have something about Danny I need to tell you." Jazz started. Both parents turned to her.

"You know the accident?" She asked. Both parents nodded their heads. "It did more than shock Danny..." She said slowly.

"Well, what happened, Jazzypants?" Jack asked. Jazz sighed.

"He's going to kill me for doing this...But, come here." She said, and walked over to her laptop. On it she had a clip of Danny transforming.

Opening the file, she clicked on 'play'. Her parents would see. It showed Danny having the rings form and split, and after playing it once, she turned around to face her parents, who stared in mute shock.

"Let me see that again." Maddie said, and clicked 'play' again. The same clip. Again. She and Jack played it over again a few times, taking it in, and began to realize similarities between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.

"...How did we not notice before...?" Jack asked. Then both looked guilty.

"We've been hunting him, too..." Maddie said, looking down in sorrow. But Jazz coughed to get their attention again.

"I revealed him to you tonight because whenever a ghost comes by, he has a sense, and he'll wake up and try to go fight it. I wanted you guys to know and use the specter deflector on his so he won't wake up when a ghost comes, so he can get his rest." Jazz said. Jack and Maddie nodded.

"We'll make sure he doesn't go and fight them...Thank you, Jazz, for telling us." Jack said, then going downstairs and getting a deflector. Along with the rest of the group, they all went up, Maddie slowly pushing his door open, and and put the belt on him quietly and quickly so Danny wouldn't wake up. Tip-toeing back out, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all shared a look as they went to bed.

* * *

Danny woke up groggily, head swimming. Turning to look at his clock, it read 10:00 a.m.. Yawning, he opened his eyes at Tucker and Sam in his room, who instantly jumped up to hug him as soon as he spotted them.

"DANNY! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Both chorused worriedly. Danny nodded and pulled back.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Just had to go to the hospital for an allergic reaction to nuts." He mumbled. Tucker raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, you didn't 'just' go to the hospital." Tucker said firmly. Sam picked up on it.

"You almost died, Danny! When Jazz told us, it gave us the fright of our lives! You have to be more careful from now on!" She screamed. Danny winced and nodded. Tucker then noted the Specter Deflector.

"Uh, Danny...Jazz wanted to tell us...She told your parents about you being half-ghost after you went to bed last night." Tucker mumbled.

"_What?_" Danny said harshly. Sam gave him a worried look.

"Relax, Danny. They accept you. They just put the deflector on so you wouldn't get up and go hunt after ghosts." Sam said. Danny groaned.

"Great. Well, at least it's nice to know they accept me." He said. "So, where are they anyhow?" He asked. Tucker shrugged.

"They're out hunting ghosts...But, uh, Danny, other than us, there's a few visitors who wanna visit." Tucker said, rubbing the back of his neck. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Well, let 'em in..." He said drowsily.

Sharing a reluctant look, Sam and Tucker turned to open Danny's door. Danny gaped as in came Mr. Lancer, Dash, and Paulina.

"Thanks for coming, but...Why did you guys wanna visit?" Danny asked, eyes widened. Mr. Lancer shrugged.

"I came to just hope you feel better soon. And let me tell you, Mr. Fenton, almost losing a student is scary, whether you believe it or not." Mr. Lancer said with a worried glance in his eyes. Danny smiled and nodded thankfully. Then Dash approached.

"Hey, Fenton. Hope ya feel better soon. I was worried about losing my favorite punching bag to mere nuts." Dash said, folding his arms and smirking. Danny rolled his eyes, and then Paulina looked at him.

"Hi, Danny! I'm glad you lived- who else would me and my friend spread rumors about? And stay away from those nuts." She said. Danny rolled his eyes again, but grinned a bit.

"Well, thanks for coming..." Danny said tiredly. The group gave their goodbyes, and left.

Sam looked at Danny. "Well, when your parents get home, they want to talk to you." She said. And Tucker looked at him.

"Also, don't think about getting out of bed. You need to rest. Almost losing my best friend in the whole world was scarier than you can imagine. So, I'm putting one of my PDA's in here to film you to make sure you don't try to leave." Tucker said, and placed his PDA in an upright position against Danny's lamp facing Danny in 'film' mode.

"Well, we asked to get out of school for a while to come visit you, so now we have to go. Bye, Danny." Sam said, giving him a kiss. **(AN: If you're wondering, yes, Danny and Sam are girlfriend and boyfriend in this story.)**

Both left. Danny boredly sat for a moment, before falling asleep again.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, he woke up to find his mom and dad sitting on chairs next to his bed to watch him, and both smiled as he woke up. "Great to see you're awake, Danny!" Jack cheered. Then Maddie smiled at him.

"I suppose Sam and Tucker already told you we know." She said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked calmly. Danny put a hand behind his neck.

"I thought you wouldn't accept me, or would experiment on me." He said a little solemnly. His dad frowned and took the Specter Deflector off.

"We would NEVER do that, Danny-boy. We love you!" He said. Danny smiled. "Thanks, guys..." He smiled. Maddie looked at him curiously.

"Just to be sure, can you transform, please?" She asked. Danny nodded, and had the ring form and split, as usual. His parents gaped for a minute, but stopped as Danny turned back to normal. Maddie and Jack only smiled broadly as they pulled their son, their hero, into a hug.

"Our little hero's alright." Maddie whispered, hugging him tight with Jack.

**I don't own DP! Butch Hartman does.  
**


End file.
